He's Coming Back
by Death88
Summary: Nine years is a long time. People can change, time can pass, and Black Organizations can fall. Shinichi returns to Japan after nine years. MysteryActionAdventure, slight romance in future chapters.


HE'S COMING BACK…

Written by Me

Characters © NOT ME

Author's Notes: One guess to figure out who's coming back. (reads results) 99.9 Shinichi, .1 Pat Buchanan.

Random Person: The ballot was confusing! (Note: Extra pie to whoever figures that reference out!)

ON TO THE STORY!

**_PROLOGUE_**

Japan, eight years previous…

"Moshi Moshi, Mouri Detective…"

"Ran, it's me."

"Shinichi?"

"Why so surprised? Worried for me?"

"OF COURSE NOT, YOU CRAZY MYSTERY-LOVING BAKA!"

"Now that's the Ran I know! Also, I have some good news! I'm coming back to Japan!"

"Shinichi! Really?"

"Of course, Ran! I'll be over around noon tomorrow. Goodbye."

"Goodbye, Shinichi."

Shinichi, standing in the telephone booth down the street, hung up and hurried to Prof. Agasa's lab, intent on planning the next part. Fast forward to the next day. Ran woke up to find a note on the coffee table.

_Dear Ran-nee-chan:_

_If you're reading this, then my parents came to pick me up and take me to America! I'm sorry I had to leave without saying goodbye, but I didn't want to disturb you while you were sleeping. I'll always remember you as my nee-chan._

_Love,_

_Conan Edogawa_

Around twelve noon, Ran was walking back home when she saw a dead body on the sidewalk. She ran up to it, and realized it was Shinichi.

"SHINICHI!"

There were no clues left at the crime scene, except for the bullet in his chest. Heiji Hattori, who had come to see Kudo, deduced that he was running towards the detective agency when someone shot him in the chest from point-blank range. HE then tried to crawl towards the detective agency, and died just before he got there. When they were removing the body, a note fell out of his pocket, and Ran picked it up.

_Dear Ran:_

_If you are reading this, then I am no longer in this world. Now you see why I couldn't come see you very often. I thought it was safe, but the criminal group I put behind bars obviously escaped. I am sorry I had to leave you this way, and I will always watch over you from where I am now. Goodbye, Ran. I love you…_

_Shinichi Kudo_

"Shinichi…"

Ran's eyes filled with tears.

A couple blocks away, in a large manor, Ai Haibara informed Shinichi Kudo that the plan had worked perfectly.

America, Present Day…

In a small house overlooking the ocean, Shinichi Ishikawa, formerly Kudo, stared wistfully out into the sea.

'_I'm sorry I had to deceive you like that, Ran, but even now the threat of the Black Organization looms over my shoulders.'_

He had no idea how wrong he was.

Suddenly, the phone rang, startling Shinichi. He stalked over and picked it up.

"Shinichi Ishi…"

"Kudo."

"Shiho Miyano. Didn't I leave my former life in Japan eight years ago?"

"Yes, you did Kudo. And you have no idea how hard it was to track you down. I thought you might like to know…"

Shiho's next words sent Shinichi scrambling like a madman to get his bags packed and get to the airport. He was returning to Japan for the first time in eight years. Shiho's words kept replaying through his mind. 'I busted them all.'

_**END PROLOGUE**_

(HA HA HA! Interesting? No? I'm continuing, because the prologue was freaking short)

CHAPTER ONE – He's Coming Back … To Japan

"_Final boarding call for flight 3028 to Tokyo, Gate B21"_

On the plane, Shinichi stared out the window happily.

'_Goodbye, America! Watch out Japan, Shinichi Kudo is back in action!'_

Japan, present day…

Ran pulled the letter out of her pocket for the third time today, and read it again.

'_It's almost your birthday, Shinichi, wherever you are. It would be just like you to need me to tell you that. My birthday wish for you is that you will return to me somehow. I hope you're still watching over me. (AN: For those of you who need clarification, the date is May 3rd)'_

Little did Ran know that Shinichi was stepping off a plane from America at that moment. The first thing he did was head straight to Prof. Agasa's lab. When he answered the door, Agasa, almost fainted.

"SHINICHI! What… but… you're dead!"

Fortunately, at that time Shiho made herself known.

"Welcome back, Shinichi."

"Ai, you're not freaked out or anything!"

"Of course not, professor. I was the one who told him to come back."

After a lengthy explanation session, with several interruptions, Shinichi asked for a pen and paper.

The next day, Ran walked out to the mailbox, and pulled out a large stack of envelopes. Her friend Sonoko walked up.

"Hey Ran."

"Hi Sonoko."

"Is something wrong? Oh, today's that creep Shinichi's birthday. He disappears for two and a half years, and then shows up dead on your doorstep."

"Sonoko, please don't talk about Shinichi. Let's see, bill, bill, junk, junk, a letter for me? AAH!"

Ran stared at the letter in horror. Where the return address should be, there was only a swirly familiar name.

'SHINICHI KUDO'

"Ran, don't open it. It's probably some sort of attempt to cheer you up."

Even before Sonoko said anything, she knew nothing would dissuade her from opening the letter.

_Dear Ran:_

_If I know you well, you are staring at this letter thinking it is some sort of attempt to cheer you up. I can assure you that I am alive and well. It seems like my (and yours, I might add) birthday wish has been granted. See you soon,_

_Shinichi Kudo_

_**END CHAPTER ONE**_

Author's Notes: That is probably one of the better fics I've written. If you want more…

It's All Up To You, So Click, Type, Review!

(© 2005 death88: Express consent required for use)


End file.
